


“Get in here.”

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sandalwood - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec loves taking showers at Magnus’ place. Especially when the warlock joins him in there.





	“Get in here.”

Magnus was standing outside his bathroom, waiting for Alec to be done with the shower. The Shadowhunter was in there for quite a while and Magnus became a bit curious to why Alec was taking such a long time. Usually, Alec took quite a long time in there, but this time he was even longer and the warlock was starting to wonder if something was wrong. In the end, he knocked onto the door and perked up when Alec answered.

“Yeah?” yelled out the other, enjoying himself under the running water. At the Institute he always had to hurry up in the shower, but it was different at Magnus’ place. There he could enjoy himself and properly relax. He loved taking showers at Magnus’ loft, especially when the other would join him in.

“Everything okay in there?” asked Magnus carefully.

“Yeah, you can come in,” said Alec and Magnus smiled as he opened the door and was welcomed by the steam that had gathered in the bathroom. He looked at the shower and happily hummed as he observed Alec’s naked body, even though he couldn’t properly see it because the steam of the hot water had clouded the glass of his shower. Alec turned around and smirked when he saw his boyfriend looking at him. He stopped the water and opened the door. “What are you waiting for? Get in here already,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, clothes coming off in a minute.

“With pleasure, darling,” said Magnus and grinned when he was finally naked, his laughter filling the room as Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the running water, Magnus gasping when the hot water came in contact with his skin, smiling when he felt Alec standing behind him and wrapping his strong arms around his body.

“Can I shampoo your hair?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, enjoying the feeling of Alec’s fingers lathering the shampoo into his hair, his fingers working gently against his scalp and Alec smiled when the smell of sandalwood filled the air. It was his favourite smell.

It smelt like Magnus.

It smelt like home.

“How come you take such a long time in the shower when you’re alone in here?” asked Magnus and a sly smirk spread across his face as he turner around to face Alec. “Are you doing some dirty things when you’re all alone?” asked Magnus and Alec snorted.

“I like taking showers here,” muttered Alec and buried his fingers back into Magnus’ hair, rinsing it clean this time and he shrugged. “I’m always in the hurry at the Institute, but here it’s different,” he said and with that melted Magnus’ hair. “It feels like home,” he then added and Magnus smiled up at him.

“I’m glad you find my loft as your sacred haven,” said Magnus and leaned closer to Alec, placing his hands onto Alec’s wet and naked chest, running his fingers over Alec’s beautiful runes.

Alec let out a little gasp when he felt Magnus running his fingers over his naked torso and he did the same, his fingers gently skimming over Magnus’ sun-kissed skin, running his fingers over Magnus’ chest, earning a little gasp from the other as he ran his finger over Magnus’ sensitive nipple on purpose.

“You aren’t playing fair,” said Magnus and pinned Alec against the wet, tiled wall and Alec gasped when Magnus pressed up against his body.

“Neither are you,” said Alec playfully and placed his hands on top of Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer and allowed Magnus to claim his lips.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ wet body, enjoying the feeling of the running water falling between them and he gasped softly as Magnus deepened their kiss by gently running his tongue over the hunter’s lower one, Alec parting his lips and he smiled when he felt Magnus’ sinful tongue brushing against his own one.

Magnus gasped softly when Alec’s kissed became bolder and more aggressive, his hands roaming all around his body, his glamour down as they separated and Magnus licked Alec’s lip on purpose, giggling when Alec snapped and pressed him against the glass of the shower, lips going to his neck, peppering his skin with little kisses, kissing his way up to his jaw until their lips collided on top of each other.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus when they parted and Alec kissed his temples.

“Yeah?”

“I think that I enjoy shower time with you the most too,” commented Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Ditto,” said Alec and leaned closer to kiss Magnus again, their kisses growing more heated again, Magnus allowing the young Shadowhunter to devour his lips right at that spot, smiling when Alec’s fingers found their way up to his hair again, tugging onto it this time. “Magnus,” said Alec, his voice an octave lower this time and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine, blood travelling to the south of his body. He just couldn’t handle the way Alec was looking at him. “Turn around,” said the hunter after a while and the warlock grinned and did what Alec wanted.

Magnus’ palms were pressed against the glass, Alec’s on top of his and the two of them took quite a while to make it back from the shower. Magnus’ screams of pure bliss and pleasure were muffled by the sounds of the running water, but his voice still echoed against the tiled walls, Alec taking everything in and that day he learned of another reason why he loved taking showers at Magnus’ so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me a short prompt ( I'm accepting short prompts/ideas for short fanfics-drabbles), or follow me ^^.


End file.
